


The Courage And The Fall

by colorworld



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony baby, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnant, Stark child - Freeform, stark bb, stark kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: WARNING THIS WHOLE STORY IS A SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IW!Pepper should've told him before he went to fight...





	The Courage And The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I saw IW last night and holy F*CK F*CK F*CK F*CKKKKKKKKKK I COULD NOT FUNCTION ALRIGHT?!?!? I barely said a word when I left the theatre. I was a fucking mess. So in the aftermath of that, I wrote this. Hope u like it? Idk i haven't written much in some time so.

She’d been surrounded by dust for approximately one hour, seven minutes, and twenty-five seconds. 

However, she was too stressed to count that accurately. Everyone who remained was. 

The compound had always felt empty, but it was lifeless without Tony. He’d gone to space, she eventually gathered, on whatever the hell that ring ship was. Within not too much time after, nearly everyone was turning to dust. 

Happy…

Seeing Happy turn to ash gave her a complete breakdown. She’d heard from Rhodey, so he was okay. God, she’d called her parents…No one picked up. Her sister? Sarah gave her the news about them. 

Why wasn’t she dust? Why wasn’t she everyone else? Why did she have to see everyone else’s demise? Why did she look on the news and hear screaming on the streets as the street became a chalky gray?

How was that not her?

She didn’t bet on it, but it probably didn’t have anything to do with her being pregnant…

Did it?

Tony wanted a kid. He pretty much told her that right before Stephen Strange came and told Tony that he was needed before they told their love to each other and he left. He’d dreamt-he  _dream_ t about having a baby boy who was named after her uncle. His name was Morgan. 

Pepper didn’t have the will at the moment. She just smiled and told him maybe he shouldn’t have gotten his arc reactor. 

She fucked up. 

Four days, she’d known. She’d taken multiple tests, knowing them to sometimes be inaccurate. There were some extra tiredness and some nausea, which told her she needed to find out if she was pregnant. 

Thank god she took the sign. 

But now it was her and the baby…

The baby that would probably never see his or her father…

He would’ve been shocked…but probably ecstatic. He had talked about wanting a kid in a serious enough fashion. 

But how the hell was she going to do it?

How. 

The. 

Hell?

He wasn’t there. Through all the crazy things in her pregnancy, he wouldn’t be there. Not when she ate odd things, not when she’d probably put on classical music for the baby, not when she felt the baby kick…

Not when it was a baby boy or a baby girl.

A baby boy would probably be a Tony 2.0. He’d be this little boy with crazy tendencies like Tony, probably, popping around in his dad’s lab doing god knows what.

A baby girl, on the other hand…

He’d be the most overprotective man over her.

Especially when she became a teenager around other boys. 

She’d be a bright young girl, though. She imagined Tony’s warm eyes and her strawberry blonde hair. Their daughter would probably have her dad’s smarts, but more of her mom’s tendencies. Or maybe she was wrong. Who knew.

Not that he’d be around to see it. 

Pepper closed her eyes. 

She couldn’t think like that. 

It would always be too much to think he’d never come back. 

He’d gone into space and come back down alive. He’d been dealing with maniacal robots. He’d been beaten and abandoned in Siberia…

Was it too much to ask for him to come back home this time?

She guessed so.

Tony had gone up there with courage like every time. He went to war every time…

And he fell. 


End file.
